1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module, a light-emitting panel including a plurality of light-emitting modules, and a lighting device using the light-emitting module. In particular, the invention relates to a light-emitting module including a light-emitting element with a planar light-emitting region, a light-emitting panel including a plurality of the light-emitting modules, and a lighting device using the light-emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting elements, in which a layer that includes a light-emitting organic compound and spreads as a film (also referred to as EL layer) is provided between a pair of electrodes, have been known. Such light-emitting elements are called organic EL elements, for example, and light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound upon application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes. In addition, examples of light-emitting devices using organic EL elements are display devices, planar lighting devices, and the like. Note that in such a display device, an organic EL element is formed over an active matrix substrate.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a lighting device using an organic EL element.